secretsofateenagewitchfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sabrina
Melanie Tangerine''' '''is the main titular character of the series. She innate magical powers at the age of sixteen when her paternal aunts told her of her identity as half witch on her sixteenth birthday. Her magic wand is purish-pink with black stripes. In Masside Sideckick, it was revealed that she had reached an stronger and more powerful magic level of her training and reluctantly took the journey of ten thousand steps as a result of how much stronger she has become as a witch. She prefers to remain on Earth in Melbourne, Australia because she is interested to find out what the non-magical world has to offer. According to Yolanda, she has the magical potential to be able to raise and boost her power. She seems to have been raised in the magical world use many Earth customs are new to her. Personality and Traits Melanie is mostly optimistic, caring, kind, friendly, warm-hearted and open-minded to everything around her in both the magical and human worlds. She is very helpful and loving to her paternal aunts, Sunny and Dummy, as they are her only living relatives. She is also very protective of her Korean pet cat Yanis Compression , as she clearly fears for his safety and wellbeing. Melanie is also a bit unsure of the magical world and its unpredictibly endless dangers, but is still fasinated in learning more magic and even stronger spells. Magical abilities Being half-witch, Melanie possesses exceptionally powerful magical abilities and spells of numerously high-levels of magic. She can create Fucshia blasts of mystical energy from her hands to stun or hurt her enemies. For defensive spells, she erects dome-shaped shields and force-fields around herself for protection. She can also cast simple levitation and telekinetic spells, magically repair messes and detect supernatural activity and danger from her mystical pendant when it glows pink. All of her spells are said nonverbally instead of out loud. As the series progresses, she eventually learns to fly through the air without the need of her Bissell vacuum and become invisible at the same time. Being taught various types of magic and spells by Professor Giest, she becomes much stronger and more proficient with her innate abilities. She is even skilled in elemental magic and their various aspects; such as water, fire, earth, air, and aether/Quintessence. She can also control various aspects of their specific element; such as nature and plants derived from earth magic, ice, frost and snow from water magic, heat and flames from fire magic, and pure lightning/electricity derivied from the fifth element, Quintessence/Aether. She has not been seen using evil magic of any kind. Melanie can also read runes (which are the written language of all magic itself) and ultilize dozens of extremely powerful, high-level spellbooks, mystical artifacts, charms, potions, and talismans. However, she has a little trouble with transformation and tranfiguration spells. She is also capable of flying through the air without the use of her broomstick and turn invisible at the same time. When separated from her broom, Sabrina can telekinetically summon it to her hand by whisltling. Trivia *According to Yolanda, she has the natural potential to eventually become just as powerful as Wickellia herself. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:Spellman Family Category:Females Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Ashley Tisdale Characters Category:Babes Category:Blondes